


Between Us, I think I Like You.

by c00kie



Series: Between Here and There [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>He listens to Andy’s snores coming from the next room, loud enough to almost break his concentration. But he’s struck by the the thought of how rare it is he gets to be alone with Leslie, to the point where he has to make himself wake up at 2 am just to do it. </p>
<p>And if he has to be awake at 2 am to see his girlfriend, he’s going to make sure it lasts as long as possible.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Between Us, I think I Like You.

**Author's Note:**

> He listens to Andy’s snores coming from the next room, loud enough to almost break his concentration. But he’s struck by the the thought of how rare it is he gets to be alone with Leslie, to the point where he has to make himself wake up at 2 am just to do it. 
> 
> And if he has to be awake at 2 am to see his girlfriend, he’s going to make sure it lasts as long as possible.

It’s two am when Ben finds Leslie in the kitchen, standing on a step stool in front of the cabinets. She’s wearing just a tank top and shorts, the kind that just barely cover her ass. He allows himself to look, to take her in and think about licking his way up her thighs. 

“Ben?”

“Yeah?”

He watches her exhale. “Can you help me reach the pancake mix?”

“Sure,” Ben says, going over to where she is to reach up and get the box. She smells like coconuts tonight.“Why is it so high?”

“Andy put away the groceries.”

The mention of Andy makes him freeze. Slowly, Ben takes his hand off the box. “Huh.”

“What?”

He listens to Andy’s snores coming from the next room, loud enough to almost break his concentration. But he’s struck by the the thought of how rare it is he gets to be alone with Leslie, to the point where he has to make himself wake up at 2 am just to do it. 

And if he has to be awake at 2 am to see his girlfriend, he’s going to make sure it lasts as long as possible. 

“Let’s go to JJ’s instead.”

He watches as Leslie’s brow furrows as she debates with herself over whether or not to say yes. “Please,” he says, kissing her kneecap. 

Slowly, Leslie nods and steps down from the stool. “Okay. But we have to be quiet. And I have to change.” 

He nods, kissing her before she rushes out of the kitchen. He changes too, out of his pajama pants into a pair of jeans. He keeps the t shirt he’s been wearing on 

She shows up in a simple sundress and sandals, her hair pulled into a messy bun and lipstick. 

He leans down and kisses it off. “Let’s go.” 

*

JJ’s is quiet at 2:45 am on a Tuesday. But they’re served their waffles and omelet faster than usual and their waitress gives them pie on the house. “Otherwise we just have to throw it out.”

“Nooo,” Leslie says, as if the pie is an unwanted kitten. 

Carlotta laughs and says she’ll be right back with more coffee 

“Andy says you’re good at making paper airplanes.”

“Uh, well it’s just basic geometry, but yeah.” 

She slides an extra napkin over to him. 

“Really? Okay,” he says, before he starts folding. “I need two more.” 

She gives them to him, her nose scrunched again. “What are you doing?”

He wishes the napkins were thicker. Or that he had real paper, because he has to be extra careful not to make the napkins tear but eventually he finishes, showing off his finished product. 

“What is it?”

“It’s only the best ship in the world,” he answers, somewhat put out that she doesn’t recognize the best ship in the world. “It’s the Enterprise.”

“Is that a Star Wars thing?”

“Star Trek. I swear, I don’t know what I’m going to do about you.” 

She cackles and he realizes that he absolutely does know what he’s going to do about her. 

He leans forward and cups her face, kissing her laughter away. 


End file.
